warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy
Big News! 1. I got a new computer that's way better than my old one! 2. It had a movie maker on it, so I made a movie about Squirrelflight with the song "The More Boys I Meet" by Carrie Underwood! 3. Once I'm finished, Thornpath said I could put it on her dad's YouTube account! 4. We might be able to make Warrior Puppet Pals!--Shaf Girl 05:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis You can edit any wiki you like; you don't have to join them separately. -- Wendy (talk) 18:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. Just edit pages like you would here. -- Wendy (talk) 19:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Eulalia I'm asking an important question!!! I don't understand your question.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 22:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Friends Yeah, sure. Do you want to go on a site. It's called Warriors World on wetpaint, on that I'm Wildheart0001. Thornclaw talk! 23:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) The URL is: http://catvillage.wetpaint.com Thornclaw talk! 23:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: User Page No way, your page is awesome. =] Skyfeather 12:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sig :In your preferences, type this for a plain sig (cpding is where i typed it) :BSD Consider yourself struck by...an Eclipse! Ask me if you want colors or backgrounds. --Mallinois13 00:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Got it: BSD Consider yourself struck by an Eclipse! --Mallinois13 00:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll be friends with you :). I still say your user page is great, though. I've been on IRC once, to chat with GB. I wanted to know who 'TheTigerstar' was and how he could be linked to 'R-star'. GB showed me some of the things he did on the IRC. The whole fight thing was stupid, really. I was new to WW and I saw under Squirrelflight's description that it said she killed Ashfur. Persoanally, I believe she did but there was really no proof to support that so I took that piece of information down. GB got a bit upset about it (see first message on my talk page), and me being new and all didn't help...So finally I just put that she was suspected to have killed Ashfur and I guess GB was fine with that. +shrugs+ It was hardly a 'fight' and really silly. Skyfeather 14:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Haha. Yup, I've abandoned that life. JTTY (just to tell you), I'm pretty much only on Redwall Wiki, so could you leave me messages there. I'll leave you a welcome on there. Thanks, and, by the way, did you call Eu geeky? *wags finger* Now that's not nice! :) :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) oh. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) No Way Your User Page is great, BSD! I put waaaaay too much time into mine is all. Skyfeather 00:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :If you say so, sorry but I'm getting a bit tired of talking about this. Skyfeather 00:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Internet Relay chat No. How does it work? Goldenpaw 01:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't on the user talk. I'm still a bit of a noob to wiki.^-^ Goldenpaw 01:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No, I still haven't gotten a reply from Eu yet. Goldenpaw 02:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Warrior Puppet Pals If by "set up" you mean made a video with them and put them on Youtube--no. But I do have the scripts for them on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. They're called Warrior Swears, Battle Training, and Warrior Angst.--Shaf Girl 03:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm on.--Shaf Girl 03:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Coming...--Shaf Girl 01:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Here's Something To Consider Who do you think Lionblaze and Hollyleaf should take as mates? I think Lionblaze should go with Icepaw. For one thing, they are really cute together and Icepaw already showed signs of having a crush on him. Lionblaze himself didn't seem to not like being with her. As for Hollyleaf, I'm not so sure. She hasn't showed much interest in toms really. Maybe one of the younger ones though, possibly Foxpaw? I don't think they would be to good together though. Foxpaw is actually fun. Maybe Mousewhisker or Thornclaw? They're like the only toms available. Skyfeather 02:12, January 29 2009 (UTC) :Hollyleaf and Spiderleg, that would be something. That'd be great for each other! Both have bad tempers. Like I said above, Foxpaw is too nice and fun to be with Hollyleaf. I'm a full supporter of Lion and Ice, that would just be so cute. =D Skyfeather 19:38, January 29 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know how mad fans would be if they got together? I would be pleasently surprised if they did get together, it finally be something I wouldn't be expecting. BUT, sadly, I think Hollyleaf would be more likely found with Mousewhisker instead, for several reasons. They were apprentices together, they're around the same age, they fought with each other in Eclipse and were talking pretty friendly to each other. The one thing I hope for though is that Jayfeather ends up mate-free. We need a medicine cat in ThunderClan who doesn't fall in love for once. I mean Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, and Leafpool. What's the point of that warrior code if they're not going to follow it? Only Cinderpelt managed to tame her feelings and be fine with being a friend with Firestar. Skyfeather 22:09, January 29 2009 (UTC) Couples Brook x Stonefur? --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 04:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I got a little confused because Stonefur is dead before they even know the tribe exists. --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 16:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC)